Let Me Take Care Of You Tonight Baby
by ScarredAngelHeart
Summary: It's Kendall and James' six month anniversary, and James has a special surprise for his boyfriend. And it's a pretty good surpise. Kames smut. Oneshot.


Let Me Take Care Of You Tonight Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything you recognize. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

**I'm just going to warn you now, this is probably really shitty. This is my first attempt at writing smut, so be warned. Now, let the story commence! **

It was Kendall and I's six month anniversary and I was out shopping for his present. I couldn't find anything that was good enough. I had walked around the mall about ten times now, looking for a store that had something I could give Kendall. I thought about giving him some kind of jewelry, but I doubted that he would remember to take it off for a shower or swimming and end up ruining it. I also didn't want to spend too much money on a six month anniversary. I wanted to spend the money on our one year.

Suddenly, I walked in front of the perfect store. The Halloween store. I walked into the store and saw a bunch of things that I knew Kendall would love. I smirked and began to look for the stuff I needed to make a fantasy for him come true.

Kendall's POV

I put the final touches on James' and I's six month anniversary dinner. I made sure that his present was wrapped. I had got him a whole set of Cuda products. Shampoo, cologne, deodorant, all of it. I had no idea why James liked this stuff so much, but he did. I heard the door open, and James walked in with a bunch of bags.

"Hey babe," I said. I walked over and gave him a hug. I looked over James' shoulder and tried to peek into the bags, but felt James slap my back.

"No peeking. You'll see what it is tonight baby," James said. Honestly, I found it kinda hot that James was being so secretive.

"Fine," I sighed. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, we should," James said back. We sat down and began eating, but all I could think about was what James present was. He had a lot of bags. It was killing me to not know. After what felt like an eternity, we were finally done.

"So….. presents?" I said eagerly. James laughed and nodded. I grabbed my wrapped box from the table.

"Here you go babe. Happy Six Month Anniversary!" I said joyously.

"Thank you Kendall," James said. He ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped. I smiled at his cute reaction.

"YOU GOT ME THE WHOLE CUDA SET?! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" James yelled. He flung his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"Aww, you're welcome babe. I love you too," I said back. "Soooo…. My present?" I said quietly.

"Yes, eager beaver. I just need a couple minutes to get it ready," James said. He grabbed his bags and went to our bedroom and closed the door. I sat down on the couch and waited. About ten minutes later, James' voice rang out.

"Come in baby," James yelled. I jumped up excitedly and practically ran to the room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There I saw James standing in the most sexy ass outfit _ever_. He was wearing extremely tight black jeans, with a tight white V neck. The jeans made James' legs and ass look _amazing._ I let out a loud moan and felt Kendall Jr. spring to life.

"Hmmm, someone's excited," James said sexily. He walked over slowly. He was already killing me. When he got to me, he laid his hand on my chest and ran it up and down.

"James," I whispered. "Please."

"Please what?" James said breathlessly. He put his mouth up to my ear and licked my earlobe. "Tell me what you want baby," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. I couldn't even respond.

James let out a soft moan into my ear.

"Do you want me to take your big cock into my mouth? Do you?" he whispered breathlessly. "Tell me what you want baby."

I was so turned on at this point. I slid my hands under my jeans and boxers and stroked myself. James slapped my hands away.

"Don't touch yourself. That's my job," James said. I moaned loudly at that. But I wanted to show him that I could be sexy too.

"Then do your job bitch," I said.

"Gladly," James purred. He slowly began to pull off my shirt. I lifted up my arms and James threw off my shirt. He grabbed the waistband of my jeans and boxers, and pulled them down at an extremely slow pace.

"Get on with it James. Please," I sighed.

"Don't worry baby, I will," James said. He started with my chest. He took my right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. I forgot how good James was with his mouth.

"Please James. More," I sighed.

James ran his tongue down my chest and stomach. He dipped his tongue into my naval and stopped.

"James?" I asked.

"Go sit on the bed," James ordered.

"Huh?"

"GO!" he yelled. I scampered to the bed and crawled onto it. James walked over to his bags and bent over to get something from them. All I could do was stare at his round ass right in front of me. It looked absolutely _amazing_ in those tight black rocker jeans. He got something out of the bags and walked over to me.

"Put your arms over your head bitch," James said. I found it so fucking sexy that James was acting this way. It unusual, but I liked this side of him.

I obeyed and put my hands over my head. James pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed me to the headboard of the bed.

"James?" I said quietly.

"Shhhhhh, baby. Let me take care of you tonight," James purred. I could have came from just that one sentence.

James ran his tongue down my chest and stomach again, but he avoided the one spot I needed his tongue to be the most.

"James, please! I need you! Stop stalling!" I moaned. He put his finger to my lips.

"Shh, just enjoy baby," James said. He began to pull off his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace.

"James, you're killing me," I groaned. He just smirked. I watched him take off his shirt and finally throw it off. He got off the bed and began to pull down his pants and boxers at the same pace. It took him an entire minute to finally stand there in his full glory. I moaned at the sight.

"You ready baby," James purred.

"I've been ready!"I screamed back.

James walked over to me and crawled back onto the bed. He took the head of my cock into his mouth. I let out a loud moan. He took more of it into my mouth and sucked harder.

"Please, James!" I yelled.

He bobbed his head and began to hum on my cock. He continued to suck until I shot into his mouth. He sexily swallowed my seed and wiped his mouth. There was so much I wanted to do, but I couldn't because of these damn handcuffs.

James walked over to his bags and pulled out something else. Whipped cream. I groaned at the sight. James crawled back onto the bed and sexily crawled over to me. He squirted the whipped cream into his mouth and I could do nothing but watch.

"Want some baby?" James offered. I nodded my head.

"Where baby? Tell me where you want it," James said. Before I could respond, James shoved a bandanna into my mouth.

"Where do you want it baby?" James repeated. "Here?" he said while stroking my cock. I nodded my head. James sprayed the whipped cream onto my dick. It felt really cold, so I squirmed.

"I'll take care of you baby," James said. He began to lick off the whipped cream from my cock.  
He sucked furiously on it and deep throated me. I screamed as I came into James mouth. He swallowed my cum again and looked up at me. He crawled into my lap and hovered himself over my cock.

"Do you want this baby? Do you want me to ride you long and hard?" he moaned out. I bucked my hips up and moaned into the gag. James slammed his pert ass down hard onto my cock. He began to ride me and he moaned loudly.

I bucked my hips up in rhythm to his bouncing. We were both sweating like pigs, but I honestly couldn't care less. We both screamed at the same time while we came together. I came so hard that I almost blacked out. James stopped bouncing on my cock, but didn't pull off. We stayed in that position for a couple more minutes until we caught our breath. James pulled off my cock and pulled the gag out of my mouth and unlocked the handcuffs. We laid down on the bed and I wrapped my arms around James and pulled him close to me. I kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for an amazing anniversary present. We should definitely do this again sometime," I said.

"You're welcome baby, and Happy Six Month Anniversary," James said back.

I kissed his head again and we laid like that, James wrapped in my arms, until we fell into a peaceful sleep.

*****_**hides behind rock***_** Tell me what you think. That was my first attempt at smut and I think I did horribly. Let me know if I should never write smut again. Please review. I'm so sorry if you wasted your time reading this, but I warned you at the beginning. Thanks for reading, bye! :) **


End file.
